Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
by Forever Tom's Mannequin
Summary: Hermione comes back after almost three years of avoiding Harry. She rekindles old relationships, but must deal with a psychotic woman and jealous exboyfriend. And what's up with Ginny and Harry? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Goodbye Yellow Brick Road.

Hermione Granger, now twenty-four, had just graduated from the university she had been attending since she left Hogwarts. She was overjoyed to receive a degree in both Charms and Arithmancy. Her long time boyfriend, a wizard named James Bowtrag, was there to greet her as she ran out the front doors.

Laughing, she flung herself at him. He had no choice but to catch her or be knocked to the ground.

"So?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "How'd you do?"

Hermione couldn't rid herself of the huge grin on her face. "Not to brag, but," she paused, "one-hundred percent on both!" She started laughing again. To her, this was a million times better than anything that had happened to her at Hogwarts.

"And?" James sensed there was more to her excitement.

"Professor Vector, from Hogwarts," she added, seeing his look of confusion. James had attended Beauxbatons. "She offered me an apprenticeship!"

James tried to prevent the look of horror that crossed his face. " Tha- That's wonderful," he managed to say.

"What's wrong?" Hermione had a way of reading people.

"Well, what about us?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. "I guess we continue seeing each other. It'll be a little difficult, but worth it. I'm going home!"

"Of course, but…" he trailed off.

"What?" Hermione was getting a little worried at this point. James was usually very outspoken.

"Exactly how difficult? I've grown used to seeing you quite often."

"Well, it really depends. During the actual apprenticeship, I may see you once every few weeks."

James was crestfallen. "And after?"

Hermione frowned. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. "Maybe once a month, if that."

James tried to say something but found he couldn't.

"Are you okay?"

James nodded. "I was just curious. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"James!" Hermione pilled herself out of his arms. "If we're really going to have this conversation, I insist we do it in private! I'm apparating to my house. Let yourself in." With a loud crack, Hermione was gone.

An instant later, she was in her small house. Immediately, she noticed something was wrong. She glanced around the room, her sharp eyes taking in the slight movement of the drapes. 'It can't be Deatheaters,' she thought, trying to calm herself down. 'The war's over. Voldemort was killed.'

'Ah,' another part of her said, 'but that didn't stop them last time, did it?' Tears came into her eyes as she thought about the attack that killed her parents.

She bit her lower lip. She had to remain calm. As casually as she could, she walked to her closet and pulled out a travelling cloak. At that point, James walked in the door.

"Oh, just one more minute, love!" she called, amazed that her voice wasn't shaking. "Just wait for me outside."

"But I thought-"

She cut him off. "Yes, I'll be right there." She pulled the cloak over shoulders and started toward the door. She took as much time as she dared, to make it seem more natural.

She saw James outside of her door and grabbed his hand before she began to run. When she made it around the corner, she stopped. James almost ran into her.

"What was that about?" he demanded angrily.

"There was someone in my house. We have to get out of here." She sensed that whoever it was that broke in would follow her soon. "We need to get somewhere safe. Apparate to Hogmeade; I know where we can go."

"Hermione," James had started when her was cut off by her shriek.

"Now, James!" He did as she said without any more protest, but not until he turned to see what had made her scream. He realized as he Disapparated that there was no one there.

Hermione appeared half a second before he did. As soon as he was there she grabbed his hand and took off at a run again. "I'm sure they know exactly where we're going," she managed to say between gasps.

James stopped running, and his grip on her hand caused her to stop, as well. "Well, if they know where we're going, surely I have the right to know also."

Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "We don't have time for this! They're probably just behind us."

"I refuse to go anywhere until you tell me where."

Hermione sighed, frustrated with his stubbornness. "Harry Potter."

"I beg your pardon?" James was amazed. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world?

"I said that we are going to Harry Potter's house. He lives in Hogsmeade."

"How in Merlin's name do you know this?" James had no idea where Hermione had picked up all this knowledge. He knew they went to Hogwarts together, but surely she'd had mentioned if they were friends. After all, he'd been dating her for two years.

"I'll explain when we get there if you just run!" Hermione jerked his hand again, and this time he complied. They sped at their fastest pace through Hogsmeade.

When the reached a small road, Hermione led him down it, slowing a bit. They were still running, but not at the frantic pace that they had been.

They slowed to a walk as they reached a mid-size house on their left with a white picket fence.

For the first time since they had started this, Hermione smiled. 'Harry's finally gotten the house of his dreams,' she thought.

Almost shyly, she walked up the front steps. James was trailing behind her. He didn't think it was much of a house. It was hard to believe that the famous Harry Potter lived there. It was so quaint.

Hermione rang the bell and jumped when a small creature with bat-like ears, a long nose, and big eyes opened the door. Her mouth fell open and she stormed into the house, almost knocking the poor creature over. James followed, a little more calmly but anxious as well.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione was yelling. "Get out here right now and explain yourself!"

James was beside himself with shock. She was yelling, actually yelling, at Harry Potter. He was even more shocked when said boy, now a man, walked into the room.

"Hermione?" Harry said, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Now, explain yourself!" she said, gesturing wildly at the house elf.

Harry burst out laughing. "Hermione, look closer."

She glared at Harry and turned back to the elf. "Dobby?"

"Yes, miss." Dobby looked sheepish.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "You! You had me thinking you went out and got a house elf behind my back!"

Harry laughed and held out his arms. Hermione ran into them, if not quite as exuberantly as she had James's that morning.

"It's so good to see you again! It's been, what, two, three years?" he asked, letting her go.

"Two and a half," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry I never came around, but…"

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you were just caught up in your studies or something like…" he trailed off, finally noticing James. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking back at him. She had been inspecting the molding in the foyer. She followed his gaze and actually jumped when she saw James. "Oh, my! In all the excitement, I completely forgot why I came. Harry, this is James. James, Harry."

Harry reached out to shake his hand and James responded, still in awe. He had never imagined Hermione had been close to Harry Potter. True, he had never asked, but that was the kind of thing everyone bragged about.

"Harry? Is there somewhere to sit and talk around here? As much as I love the foyer, I'm sure we'd be more comfortable somewhere else," she joked.

"What? Oh, right! Dobby would you bring us some tea in the parlor?"

"Of course, sir! Dobby is bringing it right out, sir," the house elf squeaked.

Hermione shot him a look. "I hope you're paying him at least."

Harry chuckled as he led them into another room. "Of course. With a friend like you, it'd be suicide if I didn't."

Hermione mockingly glared at him. She took a seat on the couch. James took a seat next to her and Harry sat in an armchair across from them.

"So," Harry started. "What brings the two of you to my house?"

Hermione frowned, thoughtfully. "There was someone in my house. They followed us as far as the road. Of course, she can't come here."

"She?"

Too late, Hermione caught her mistake. She hadn't wanted to mention that yet. "Yes, she. It was." She paused, glancing at James, "**her**."

Harry's eyes glazed over with anger. They had yet to catch the woman who had killed Sirius. Bellatrix was still at large and was the most volatile of all the remaining Deatheaters. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I recognized her."

"How?" James interrupted. "Before I Disapparated, I looked behind me. No one was around."

Hermione smiled bitterly. "Of course you wouldn't notice. You can't see through glamours."

"But the only people who can do that are…Oh." It dawned on him. His girlfriend had quite the secret. It seemed that very few people knew about her role in the war. If they knew she had been in the fight, someone would have told him by now. "How? How did you keep it a secret?"

"A few well-placed memory charms." Harry supplied.

Hermione nodded. "The only people who know are my old teachers and members of the Order." At this point, the Order of the Phoenix was common knowledge. "And they all took an oath to never tell. Unless I allow them, that is."

James was amazed. He couldn't wait to flaunt his girlfriend's new status.

Hermione saw the wheels turning. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"James?"

He looked up and saw her toying with her wand, fidgeting a little.

"I'm so sorry." She pointed it at him and cried, "Obliviate!" Then, she burst into tears.

The next thing James knew, he was standing in Hogsmeade. He was puzzled as to how he got there, but soon remembered. He had come to see of his now ex-girlfriend. She had been offered a job in America that was too good to pass up. He didn't blame her in the slightest, and even supported the decision.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that I forgot this in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. JK Rowling owns everything else. Except the title. That's Elton John's.

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Chapter Two:

--------------------------------

Hermione was not in fact on her way to America. At that moment, she was actually crying on Harry's shoulder.

"I can't believe I just did that," she choked out between sobs.

"You didn't have a choice. You couldn't let anyone find out about you. I don't have to be a Legilimens to know that he would have told the world if he were given the chance."

Hermione had recovered enough to stop sobbing, although she was still occasionally sniffling. She attempted to change the subject. "So how is everyone? I kind of lost touch when I started seeing…" She choked back a sob.

'It's been that long? No wonder she's crushed,' Harry thought. Dobby came in with the tea. Harry noticed that there were only two cups. That elf always seemed to know what was going on in Harry's house.

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said. She took her cup with shaking hands. One deep breath later, she was steadier.

"It is Dobby's pleasure, Miss," Dobby said in his odd, high-pitched voice.

"I'm so glad you're back, 'Mione," Harry said.

"Hermione smiled. "Me, too. And what did I tell you about that hideous nickname? You know I hate it! Now, what's going on with the others? Again."

Harry grinned. "You'll never guess who Ron's engaged to."

"Lavender?" She grimaced thinking about it. After the 'Won-Won' incident in sixth year, Hermione thought that Ron would never see her again. Unfortunately, it was the only person she could think of.

Harry shook his head. "Not even close. Try Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "No!"

"Yes. Apparently, she's a very nice girl. Even Mrs. Weasley likes her, and that's saying a lot."

"Wow. And the other Weasley's?"

"Charlie's still doing the dragon thing. Mrs. Weasley thinks he's a determined bachelor. You know Bill and Fleur got married. They have two little girls, Parvati and Susan." Hermione smiled sadly at the names. "Fred and George are still busy with the jokes. Percy is, well, Percy. He's running for Minister of Magic next term. Ginny is an accomplished author. She writes," here he made a face, "romance novels."

Hermione laughed. "At least she's been doing something." She sighed.

"You've been doing something! I heard about a certain apprenticeship from McGonagall."

Hermione gasped. "Oh right! Harry, can I borrow Hedwig? I need to accept that."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Of course. She's in the other room. Hang on." He stepped out and Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment out of her bag. She quickly scribbled a reply. She couldn't wait to start.

When Harry returned with his snowy owl, she attached the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Take this to Professor Vector, please."

Hedwig hooted reassuringly and flew out the window.

"Well, that's done. I now have a job." Hermione collapsed onto the couch. "I guess I need to sell my house."

"Leave that to me," Harry said with a secretive smile.

"All right, what do you know that I don't?"

Harry was rifling through a desk drawer. He pulled out a flier that said 'Moony's Real-estate Agency' and had a grinning picture of Remus Lupin on it.

Hermione's mouth fell open for the second time, which was two too many in her opinion. "No way!"

"Yes way. He's made quite a name for himself in both the Muggle and Wizard worlds. Most people go through him when they want to buy or sell a house."

Hermione was still shocked.

"Do you want me to contact him for you?

She nodded. "Anything else you'd like to tell me? Like, did Snape become a therapist or something?"

"Nope." He ignored the sarcasm. "Everyone else is pretty much the same. Now, about this person on your house." Harry sat down next to her on the couch. "Are you certain it was Bellatrix?"

"There is no doubt in my mind. I'd recognize her in the dark!"

Harry nodded. "I understand completely."

"Is there any way to track her?"

"We've tried everything. The only way we'll be catching her is if she falls into our hands." At this, Hedwig flew back in the window, effectively ending the tension.

"That was fast," Hermione said. She opened the letter and read it quickly.

"What's it say?"

"She's very glad I accepted and wants me to be there next Monday."

"That's in three days."

Hermione gasped. "I need to get ready! I haven't done anything! I need to pack! I need to-"

Harry shushed her. "Come with me."

In the entry hall was all her luggage and furniture from her house, shrunk to fit in one suitcase. The suitcase was open and Hermione could see all her miniaturized furniture.

"I took the liberty of sending Dobby while I got Hedwig." She prevented her mouth from gaping, but just barely. "I also contacted Remus via Floo and told him about your house. He said he'd be delighted to sell it for you."

Hermione stood, stunned for a moment, then flung her arms around Harry. "Thank you so much!" she cried. "Now, while I've been caught up on everyone else, it seems we've left out one important person."

"Who?" He was thoroughly puzzled.

"You, of course! How have you been?"

Harry blushed. "Let's go sit back down. As you kind of don't have a furnished home, how'd you like to stay here?" he asked on the way back to the parlor.

"On one condition," Hermione said.

"And that is?"

"I want to see the Weasleys."

Harry agreed and they got to the topic at hand: him.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Hermione asked.

Again, Harry blushed. "Well, yes actually. Although you have to promise not to tell her. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Of course."

"Ginny," he mumbled.

"GINNY?" Hermione shrieked.

Harry shushed her. "Do you think there's any chance of her still wanting me?"

"She did fancy you for quite a while, but that was six years ago."

"I guess I'll just have to tell her."

"That would be the best thing to do, I think."

"I figured." He sighed. "So the Weasley's house tomorrow then? I seem to remember they had quite the lunch on Saturdays."

"Definitely."

Harry yawned. "It's been quite a day for both of us I think. What do you say to some sleep?"

"Actually, I was thinking about a bath. I'm feeling a little tense, still."

"You remember where your room is, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. It's still here, then?"

"The only way to lose a room in my house is to go ten years without contact."

Hermione chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione went into the foyer as Harry went upstairs. She rummaged through her suitcase of clothes and things for a while until she found a bag containing her nightclothes. She enlarged it and took out a soft flannel nightshirt and dressing gown. She also decided to pick some clothes for the next day.

She switched bags and pulled out some nice Muggle clothes and her travelling cloak, as her good one was too heavy for the weather. She had realized that earlier in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I said it in the last chapter. Look there.

Chapter Three

Hermione sank into a bubble bath after she had secured her hair in a plait with a huge clip. She had hoped her hair would calm down over the years, but it was still a bushy, brown mess. It took almost an hour to brush it each morning, and she only did so after applying liberal amounts of conditioner. Plus, it had to be wet.

Most of the time in the bathroom was spent worrying about the next day. She had seen any of her old friends in so long. She still received Christmas and birthday presents from everyone and sent everyone theirs, usually a book, but no actual words were exchanged.

Hermione sighed when she realized the water had grown cold. She climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body. She dried off and slipped into her nightgown before leaving the bathroom.

As she climbed into bed, her stomach gave a loud growl. It actually frightened her until she realized what it was. She gave up trying to sleep before she had ever really started. She knew she could never sleep on an empty stomach. She threw on her dressing gown and trudged down the stairs.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Harry sitting at the table. Obviously, they had had similar thoughts.

"Hey."

"I guess we forgot dinner," Harry replied. There were pork chops on a plate in front of him and a rather large bowl of mashed potatoes. It seemed Dobby still cooked insane portions of food.

Hermione took a plate out of the cabinet, a chop off Harry's plate, and half the potatoes.

"Hey!" He reached for his food back and found a steak knife incredibly close to his hand.

"Remember what happens if you touch my food?"

Harry withdrew his hand. "You know, you're a lot more like Ron than either of you care to admit."

Hermione growled jokingly.

Harry laughed. "I just remembered someone you never asked about."

"Really? Who?"

"Neville!" Harry said simply.

"Oh my goodness! How is he?"

"Dating Luna. Since the final battle, I think he realized how painful it would be to lose her."

"I remember…" They had almost lost Luna. For awhile, it seemed she wouldn't make it. She turned out to be more resilient than anyone expected.

Hermione slowly finished her meal. Harry left before she was done, claiming exhaustion. They said their good nights again, then Hermione was alone. Well, almost.

"Miss?" A squeaky voice came from her left.

She turned to see Dobby looking at her. "Yes?"

"Could Dobby ask Miss a question?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

It seemed Dobby had grown used to being treated as an equal, for he did so without bursting into tears. "Miss, are you staying?"

"No, Dobby. I'll only be here for a few more days."

"Of course, Miss. Dobby was only wondering because Harry Potter seems more happy when people visit."

Hermione hated seeing anything so distraught, but this was more than she could take. Eyes filled with tears, she said, "I'll tell you what. I'll visit as much as I can. I'm living at the school now."

Dobby looked much happier.

Hermione paused on her way out. "By the way, did you happen to bring a big orange cat with you when you brought the things from my house?"

Dobby's eyes widened. "That was Miss's cat?"

"Yes." Hermione was worried. "What happened to him?"

Instead of answering, Dobby climbed onto the counter and opened the pantry door.

A great orange fuzz-ball came flying out. "Crookshanks!" Hermione cried blissfully.

The large half-kneazle landed on the table in front of Hermione, ignoring her and opting to lick her plate.

Hermione turned to Dobby. "Why was he in there?"

Dobby looked embarrassed. "Miss's cat is frightening Dobby. Dobby does not want to hurt cat, so Dobby is locking cat up."

Hermione nodded. "Understandable. I think Crooks even scares me sometimes." He was now head-butting her hand to get her to scratch him behind the ears. "Well, Dobby, I think I'm off to bed."

"Good night, Miss."

Again, Hermione paused. "You know, you may call me Hermione if you'd like," she said kindly.

Dobby's eyes welled up with tears. He nodded. "Good night, Miss Hermione."

"Night Dobby." She picked up Crookshanks and left the kitchen. She dumped the cat in her room before continuing down the hallway. She stopped at the doorway to Ron's room. He wasn't here; it wouldn't hurt to just peek.

She eased open the door and found it was almost exactly the same as it was three years ago. It was decorated garishly with Chudley Cannons and pictures of the three of them in school. The only things that were different were the pictures of him and Pansy. Amazingly, she had developed into a very pretty girl. The pictures captured how obviously happy Ron was.

As she left the room, closing the door quietly, she smiled to herself. Ron deserved to be happy.

Seeing Harry's door slightly ajar, Hermione decided to check if he was still awake. She walked to his door and knocked softly. When he didn't respond, she pushed the door. He had fallen asleep reading. 'He's turning into me.' She couldn't help grinning at that thought. She watched him for a moment before moving closer.

When she was next to his bed, she could se the frown on his face and his eyes twitching under the closed lids. He sounded almost like a whimpering animal. 'He must be having nightmares still.'

She put a hand to his forehead to smooth his hair and caught sight of his scar. It was still there, even if it had grown fainter after Voldemort's defeat.

He seemed to calm down while she was stroking his hair, so she continued. When she was sure he was sleeping soundly, she stood up. He rolled onto his side, knocking the book off his chest. She picked it up and stuck a bookmark she found on his desk in it. She glanced at the cover and had to stifle a laugh. It was one of the hated romance novels Ginny had written. Obviously, he was willing to do almost anything to impress this girl.

She set the book down, turned off the light, and was about to leave when she heard a soft, "Hermione?" from behind her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Then he was asleep again.

Hermione smiled. "It was no problem."

Hermione climbed into her bed and thought, for the first time that night, about James. She knew she'd miss him terribly, but some things had to be. As long as he didn't find out that she was in England for some time, everything would work out.

Her mind turned to her new job. It was an understatement to say she was excited, but it wasn't just about learning to teach. She was excited to see all her old teachers again. She missed Minerva, as she now called her in letters, very much and was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing everyone. Well, maybe not Sybill Trelawney, but that was to be expected. She was even looking forward to seeing Snape.

"I wonder if he still favors the Slytherins?" she said to Crookshanks, who was striving for attention. She absently scratched him under the chin while she thought.

She still couldn't wait until the next day. She was going to see her friends again after nearly three years!

She didn't believe that she'd ever fall asleep, with all the excitement of the day, but excitement has a way of wearing the body down. Soon, thoughts turned to dreams, as they almost always do, and Hermione was sleeping soundly with Crookshanks curled up on her chest. One of her hands was on his back and a smile was on her face.

A/N: The next few chapters are from Ginny's point of view. Hermione will be in them, but the story won't focus solely on her again until later.

As always, any comments or criticism would be nice.


End file.
